


Lojalność

by Nichiko



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Na gorąco, Problemy w związkach, Prompt Fic, Prompt by Blue_Raven, a płaszczyki są seksi, ale ładnie się ubierali, imperaliści byli źli, niewierność
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Double drabble po obejrzeniu Rzezimieszko I naisane na życzenie Blue_Raven. To wszystko jego wina! Oficjalnie!





	Lojalność

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Blue_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/gifts).



> Pairing i prompt by Blue_Raven, jego wińcie, ja tylko wykonuję polecenia.  
> Prompt na końcu tekstu, więc nie podaję.
> 
> A! Tłumaczenie dialogów za napisami. Niestety, osoba tłumacząca się nie podpisała, więc nie wiem komu dziękować. Ale i tak dziękuję <3
> 
> Ps. Blue, kocham Cię i czekam na koszulkę

Od zawsze wiedział, że lojalność Galena nie leży po jego stronie. Co innego serce. A Galen miał wielkie serce, o tak. Więc teraz, gdy pozbył się jedynych przeszkód na drodze między nimi, tej jego marnej podróbki rodziny…  
– Rolnictwo? Serio, przy twoich zdolnościach...  
gdy pozbawił go złudzeń, co do roli, jaką musi odgrywać tak uzdolniony członek społeczeństwa…  
– To spokojne życie.  
Gdy został jedyną bliską mu istotą…  
– Chyba dość samotne…  
Teraz w końcu Galen będzie jego. Już na zawsze.

Od zawsze wiedział, że lojalność Galena nie leży po jego stronie. Patrząc w te oczy wiedział, że nie musi mówić, że go zdradził, ani, że zrobił to dla nich obu. Aby dać im szanse. Wyższe stanowisko dla niego, to większa swoboda dla nich. Ale w tych wielkich oczach malowała się zapowiedź zemsty. I chociaż wiedział, że powinien kazać go rozstrzelać… po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Więc kazał zabić jego pracowników, dla nauczki, bo przecież Galen wciąż był jego. Po prostu walnął go w twarz. Bo… to była zdrada. Galen go zdradził… I wtedy powietrze eksplodowało, pozwalając mu po raz ostatni spojrzeć w oczy jego mężczyzny.

A między nimi zawisły, już na wieczność nie wypowiedziane:  
_Sorry, zdradziłem cię z Tarkinem._  
_Sorry, zdradziłem Imperium._


End file.
